Un día
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Todos tenemos días malos, pero no tienen que ser malos por siempre. Especial navideño Solangelo (Advertencia: esto es un pre-slash)


**¡Feliz Navidad! Me la he pasado muy bien bien escribiendo solangelo, así que esta es mi manera de agradecerle. Este fic es mi regalo de navidad a todos los que me han seguido, leído y marcado como favoritos a mí y a mis fic. Oficialmente es lo último que escribo en este año de este fandom (y esta pareja) así que igual les deseo un feliz año, el próximo año volveré con mucho más de esta pareja (que ya tengo varios escritos en el tintero)así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

 **Ojalá me hubiera salido algo mejor, pero no tuve mucho tiempo que dedicarle a este fic, es más un pre-slash que un slash**

 **Los personajes le pertenece a Rick Riordan y escribo esto sin fines de lucro (y con la letra l del teclado abandonándome a mi suerte, así que si falta alguna ya saben la razón)**

···Will···

Regresaba de la estación de autobuses después de despertar a las tres de la mañana para tomar el primer autobús que lo dejara lo más cerca posible del campamento mestizo. Will Solace soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, su madre había ido a Inglaterra a visitar a su familia y debido al mal clima estaba confirmado que no estaría ahí para navidad, el hijo de Apolo la animó, contándole que podría pasar las fiestas en el campamento mestizo, por lo que su madre se sintió más tranquila y se resignó a pasar las fiestas sin él.

El clima se encontraba bastante mal también ahí, por lo que sus planes de navidad comenzaban a vislumbrarse como pasarlo solo en su casa ya que los viajes se cancelaron por el mal tiempo, él incluso se vio obligado a estar tres horas en la estación antes de que una nevada le permitiera volver a su casa. Pensó en Nico di Angelo, quizá por centésima vez en esos dos meses que tenía sin verlo. Nico y él habían terminado volviéndose buenos amigos, pero Will era consiente que la la manera tan obsesiva en que pensaba en él comenzaba a dejar muy de lado la amistad.

Él había tenido que volver a la escuela al acabar las vacaciones, el hijo de Hades se había quedado en el campamento, alegando que a ese punto de su vida tratar de entrar en una escuela resultaría solo un enorme problema.

−¿Y qué harás con tu vida?

−Posiblemente seguir el negocio familiar –Will sonrió de la broma, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan enserio hablaba el pelinegro.

Así que su recién lograda amistad con Nico fue lo que más le dolió abandonar con el final de las vacaciones en el campamento. Quizá tenía la interna esperanza de lograr que Nico entrara a su misma escuela, aunque al pensar que se trataba de un especializada en letras y música las esperanzas eran pocas.

−No abandones el campamento.

−Me aburriré como ostra –fue su respuesta.

−Eres invitado a visitarme cuando quieras.

−Posiblemente me iré a Nueva Roma un tiempo –comentó ignorando sutilmente la invitación del hijo de Apolo−, siempre ha habido un lugar en el senado para mí como embajador de Plutón, a pesar de que todos ya saben que soy un hijo de Hades.

Así que ahora el sanador vivía con la eterna preocupación de pensar que Nico encontró un buen puesto en Nueva Roma y no lo volvería a ver en el campamento mestizo a su regreso. Suspiró de nuevo, logrando ver su aliento blanco debido al frío, lo cual no fue lo único que logró ver. Una figura vestida completamente de negro llamaba la atención en el parque que se encontraba totalmente blanco por la nieve. Con curiosidad se acercó, después de todo era el camino que debía tomar para ir a casa. Era un chico, lo supo cuando estuvo más cerca de él, a pesar de no poder verlo porque se encontraba hincado, con la capucha de su abrigo negro cubriendo su cabeza, era como si dibujara algo en la nieve, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a su lado vio que en su mano derecha traía una figura y en la izquierda un papel.

−¿Estás bien? –preguntó al estar frente a él, el chico volteó a verlo con rapidez, lo que sorprendió a Will, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que se trataba de Nico di Angelo, cuyos ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas y levantándose de un salto lo abrazó con fuerza− Nico ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo? –dudó en abrazarlo, después de todo Nico odiaba el contacto físico, pero en ese momento era él quien lo había abrazado, así que se atrevió a tocar su rostro− Por los dioses, Nico, estás congelándote.

Sin recibir alguna respuesta lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo prácticamente corriendo a su casa.

−Siéntate aquí –lo dejó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y después de encenderla corrió a buscar un cobertor.

Después de cubrir a Nico se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus manos, aún empuñadas, para asegurarse que estuviera entrando en calor, sentía la oscuridad recorriendo su cuerpo, era obvio que había usado un viaje sombra para llegar ahí.

−¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Todos están bien? –la mirada perdida del pelinegro lo asustó, sus ojos solo miraban las llamas en la chimenea −¿Nico? –con su mano libre se atrevió a tocar su mejilla, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo.

Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron que el pelinegro pareció reaccionar.

−¡Lo siento! –fue lo primero que escuchó de él desde que lo había encontrado−, no debí venir aquí, fue… fue un error.

Will apretó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza, sabía que si lo soltaba se serviría de uno de sus viajes sombras para desaparecer.

−No fue un error si ha pasado algo.

−No ha pasado nada, debo irme.

−¿Alguien te sigue? –preguntó ante la urgencia de su voz− ¿Necesitas un arma? Mi espada y mi arco están arriba.

Ante ese comentario una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del italiano.

−Nadie me sigue.

−Entonces, si quieres irte no te detendré, pero me gustaría que descansaras antes de partir, por favor, Nico, duerme al menos un rato en el sofá.

Después de dudarlo el pelinegro terminó asintiendo.

···

Will se encontraba preparando una bebida caliente en la cocina, que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar como desayuno, ya que se había asegurado de vaciar el refrigerador para no encontrar un nuevo ecosistema en su interior cuando volviera del campamento; un mensaje Iris casi lo hace tirar la taza al suelo, la normalidad de su casa no iba para nada con la comunicación griega.

−Will –le resultó extraño que fuera Jason quien se comunicaba con él.

−¿Jason? –el hijo de Júpiter y él apenas se podían considerar como conocidos.

−¿Haz visto a Nico?

−¿Pasa algo con él?

−Él… −Jasón dudó, pero el sanador logró escuchar que alguien le insistía algo− hoy no es un buen día para Nico, nos juntamos todos en Nueva Roma para pasarlo con él…

−Y terminaron espantándolo –lo interrumpió el hijo de Apolo, el rubio en el mensaje se vio avergonzado, como si fuera algo que no pensó que ocurriría.

−Dejó incluso su espada, así que estamos un poco preocupados por él, se nos ocurrió que quizá podía llegar contigo.

−Está bien, no te preocupes, me encargaré de él –Jason lució más animado, después de despedirse el mensaje desapareció.

Will volvió a la sala, el pelinegro aún dormía en el sofá, pero había soltado las cosas que había empuñado con tanta fuerza, una era una figura de mitomagia: Hades, el señor del inframundo; la otra tuvo más sentido para él, el papel con su dirección que le dio a Nico, el pelinegro había ido a buscarlo, no acabó ahí por casualidad.

−Will –el hijo de Hades lo llamó cuando dejó las cosas en la mesa del centro.

−Toma −le ofreció la bebida caliente cuando lo vio sentarse.

El italiano la tomó, pero enseguida pareció notar que algo le faltaba, por lo que buscó angustiado.

−Están aquí –le comentó señalando la mesa, el pelinegro suspiró aliviado, parecía querer agárralo, pero pensándolo mejor se quedó sentado tomando su bebida−, así que huiste –se atrevió a comentar el mayor sentándose a su lado.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Te estaban buscando, si quieres seguir escondido este es un buen lugar, no te preocupes por nada, nadie vendrá.

−¿Tu madre?

−Se quedará en Europa, incluso yo ya tenía planes de pasar navidad solo.

−¿Solo? –Nico lució confundido, como si no entendiera que esa palabra pudiera ir de la mano con él.

−Sí, el clima está horrible, no hay manera de viajar, aunque parece que no va a seguir nevando las carreteras siguen congeladas.

−¿Quieres que te lleve al campamento? –el sanador notó por el tono y el gesto de Nico que no quería ir al campamento "hoy no es un buen día para Nico" las palabras de Jason resonaron en su cabeza, no pudo evitar preguntarse sí habría pasado algo en el campamento, sabía que si preguntaba sólo alejaría al pelinegro, por lo que suspiró.

−No, está bien, prefiero enseñarte la ciudad ¿me dejas?

El gesto del pelinegro mostró alegría cuando asintió, pero sus ojos seguían luciendo tristes.

···

−Pastel de chocolate, un tarro de chocolate caliente y un café.

−¿Estás tratando de quedar como el tipo cool que sólo bebe café? –preguntó Nico molesto al ver a Will tomar la taza de café.

−Quizá –le respondió el hijo de Apolo sonriendo.

Luciendo aún más molesto Nico tomó el café, cambiándolo por su chocolate caliente.

−¿Tu madre no te dijo que debes beber leche para crecer?

−A decir verdad la leche solo contiene calcio que hace los huesos más fuertes–Will se atrevió a seguir a pesar de la mala mirada del hijo de Hades−, además hay productos que tienen más calcio de la leche –si las miradas mataran el hijo de Apolo sería el nuevo inquilino del inframundo−. No creo haberte visto beber café alguna vez.

−Estoy bien –comentó Nico dándole un sorbo, antes de que Will tuviera tiempo de advertirle que era un doble expreso (algo que necesitaba con urgencia después de estar despierto desde las tres de la mañana), el italiano casi escupe el café− o lo estaré después de unas quince cucharadas de azúcar.

−Olvídate de eso, pediré otro chocolate para ti –no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver a Nico destapar la azucarera, dispuesto a vaciar todo su contenido en la pequeña taza.

La cafetería estaba prácticamente sola, a pesar del clima y las vacaciones habían tenido suerte de hallarla abierta, o Will la tuvo, ya que había pensado en Nico un par de semanas atrás cuando probó los deliciosos pasteles de ese lugar.

La tristeza se borró de los ojos del pelinegro cuando comenzó a comer el pastel.

−Esto es delicioso –comentó aún con su boca llena.

El rubio no podía creer que hubieran campistas que aún se pusieran nerviosos con la presencia de Nico, si todos fueran capaces de conocer las facetas que él conocía del hijo de Hades estaba seguro que el chico tuviera un buen club de fans.

El italiano seguramente terminó malinterpretando su sonrisa, ya que tomó un pedazo con su tenedor ofreciéndoselo.

−Prueba.

El sanador abrió la boca, más como una broma, sin embargo, tomándolo por sorpresa, Nico no dudó al alimentarlo.

−Está delicioso.

−Sí –el pelinegro volvió a lucir triste mientras continuaba comiendo su pastel.

···

Will pidió una rebanada de pastel para llevar cuando pagó la cuenta y siguió al pelinegro fuera del restaurante, no le gustaba la faceta triste de Nico, con el pasar de los meses desde la batalla con Gea Nico había comenzado a volverse un poco más alegre, evidentemente nunca sería el señor alegría pero lograba dibujar esas tímidas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban. ¿Qué tan malo era lo que había sucedido para que Nico estuviera tan triste?

Ambos atravesaban el parque, al pasar junto a una banca cubierta de nieve el sanador no pudo evitar sonreír, dejó la caja con el pastel en la banca.

−¡Hey, Nico! –cuando el hijo de Hades volteó a verlo una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara.

−¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Solace!

−¿Acaso nunca has tenido una guerra de bolas de nieve?

Su pregunta pareció entristecer al italiano, por lo que con rapidez Will logró atinar de nuevo en su rostro.

−¡Hey! –Nico lució molesto.

−Evidentemente eres mejor guerrero que yo, pero como hijo de Apolo es imposible que me ganes en una batalla de bolas de nieve –al lanzarle otra bola el pelinegro saltó, haciendo una media vuelta tomó nieve golpeando con ella al rubio.

−Nunca me vas a ganar, Solace –a Will no le molestó tanto el golpe al escuchar la alegre carcajada de Nico.

···

Ambos regresaron empapados y temblando de frío a casa del rubio, la batalla se había puesto bastante intensa, algo que era de esperarse al tratarse de dos mestizos, por lo que terminaron dejándolo en empate antes de que saliera de control.

Will dejó una vez más al pelinegro frente a la chimenea mientras que él fue a cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajó traía varias prendas en sus manos, dejándolas frente a Nico, que se encontraba con su cabello mojado y cubierto con el cobertor tratando de agarrar un poco de calor.

−Esta ropa ya no me queda, no la usé mucho así que si no te molesta puedes usarla.

−En este momento volvería a usa hasta la camisa de Costa Rica.

Will sonrió, señalándole una habitación en la que podía cambiarse. Cuando salió vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla claro y un sweater blanco, era extraño ver al hijo de Hades sin su oscuridad habitual.

−Te ves bien con colores claros, deberías ampliar un poco más tu guardarropa.

−Me siento extraño, no había usado ropa blanca desde… −Nico dejó la frase incompleta, luciendo triste una vez más.

Will le lanzó una chamarra blanca y una bufanda

−Hace días encontré una tienda de chamarras de piel, imaginé que te gustarían varias, cúbrete, vamos allá.

···Nico···

Will no le había dado la oportunidad de sentirse triste. Había despertado en la madrugada cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo vería y escapó con su viaje sombra. Escuchó a Hazel hablar con Frank durante la noche, diciéndole como todos planeaban ir a visitarlo, Nico no lo quería, odiaba que hicieran algo enorme de ese día, no quería ver a nadie; aunque cuando buscaba su espada para marcharse terminó encontrando la el papel con la indicaciones para llegar a la casa del líder de la cabaña siete, fue inevitable para él pensar en Will cuando se vio obligado a utilizar su viaje sombra al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación.

Terminó en medio de una tormenta que lo tomó por sorpresa, buscó refugio, y al estar solo no pudo evitar ser atrapado por sus fantasmas; odiaba los recuerdos, en el pasado se las había arreglado para mantenerse huyendo de ellos y actualmente la compañía de los demás, Will Solace encabezaba la lista, era una buen distracción de ellos, pero en ese momento se encontraba solo y en un día especialmente malo, en cuanto la tormenta acabó salió corriendo, como si con su velocidad pudiera escapar de los recuerdos, corrió, hasta terminar tropezando en el parque, sintió las lágrimas escocer sus ojos, apretó con fuerza la figura que traía en su mano y el papel con la dirección de Will.

Trató de pensar en el hijo de Apolo, en su boba sonrisa que siempre terminaba alegrándole el día.

−¿Estás bien? –volteó a verlo con rapidez, como si de una invocación se tratara el sanador estaba frente a él, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, se levantó prácticamente de un saltó, abrazándolo con fuerza, solo el hijo de Apolo podía salvarlo de los terribles recuerdos que lo perseguían.

Fue hasta que estuvo en casa de Will, frente a la chimenea, que aceptó que no se trataba de una ilusión, sino del propio Will Solace real. Se disculpó y trató de irse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió y aún después de haberse enterado que huyó el líder de la cabaña de Apolo no le preguntó nada, le permitió quedarse sin una sola pregunta.

En el desayuno se la pasó contándole cosas tontas, todas en relación a la vida mortal que llevaba, Nico se divirtió, pero también no pudo evitar sentir envidia, no de Will, sino de las personas con las que estudiaba, la parte de la vida en la que Will era un inadaptado (como él aseguraba y como era claro que sucedía con todos los semidioses) era una que él nunca vería, para el italiano sólo habría la parte del perfecto hijo de Apolo que existía en el campamento.

Cuando Will lanzó la primera bola de nieve el pelinegro casi siente la necesidad de llorar, la última vez que había tenido una pelea de bolas de nieve estaba aún en su memoria, pero Will no le dio la oportunidad de sentirse triste, volvió a atacar y cuando menos se dio cuenta Nico se encontraba riendo a carcajadas tratando de evitar las bolas de nieve.

−Que tal ésta –Will lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mostrándole otra chaqueta y haciendo que se la midiera.

−¿Cuántas me he medido con ésta?

−Apenas van 5.

−¿Cinco? –Nico no logró lucir tan molesto como quería, por la simple razón de que la estaba pasando bien, le parecía tonto medirse ropa que no iba a comprar, pero Will lucía tan alegre cada vez que le daba una que no podía evitar contagiarse.

−Pero no te decides por una.

−No pienso comprar ninguna.

−Pero es divertido saber cuáles son tus gustos, así sabré si tenemos los mismos gustos –Will le mostró unas− cuando vine pensé que estás dos te gustarían.

−Esta te vendría bien a ti –comentó.

−¿Lo crees? Es una pena que sean tan caras.

−¿Lo son?

−Viste el precio de todas las que te mostré… Espera ¿no me digas que eres un niño rico?

−No soy rico. Mi padre es el señor del inframundo, los hijos de Hades somos indiferentes a las cosas materiales.

−¿En el sentido de que la vida es lo único valioso y lo demás no importa?

Nico no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

−Más bien en el sentido de que de la tierra viene todo el oro y las piedras preciosas y le pertenecen a mi padre.

−Eres un niño rico después de todo.

···

−¿Debería de pagar yo?

−Yo te he invitado, lo correcto es que pague yo.

−Pero dijiste que yo era el niño rico.

−Sabes, un adolescente normal necesitas muchos gastos, los mestizos realmente necesitamos muy poco, ya que celulares y esas cosas nos causan bastantes problemas.

−¿Estás intentando llegar a algún punto? –preguntó Nico con la pasta en su boca, lo que hizo reír a Will.

−Sí, mi madre tiene un buen trabajo, así que el dinero que no gasta en mí me lo da para que salga con amigos.

−¿Sales mucho?

−Para nada, sería un gran problema para los mortales si un monstruo llega a atacarme mientras esté con ellos. Eres la única persona con la que saldré este año.

−Que honor –respondió de mala gana−, lamento ser tu peor es nada.

−Nunca dije que lo fueras, moría de ganas por traerte aquí.

−Parece que has estado pensando demasiado en mí, hay muchos lugares a los que has querido llevarme.

−No te imaginas cuánto –comentó Will volviendo a su pizza.

···Will···

El hijo de Apolo se acostó a dormir. Estaba prácticamente muerto, pasaba de medianoche cuando él y Nico habían vuelto del cine, también el pelinegro lucía bastante cansado cuando lo dejó en la habitación de invitados, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió a alguien entrando a su cama.

−¿Nico? –se había acostado de lado, el calor de la mano en su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa.

−Podrías no voltear, por favor –Will obedeció lo que le pidió, ser consiente que Nico se encontraba acostado en su cama había espantado todo el sueño que tenía− quería darte las gracias, por hoy. Hoy es un día especialmente malo para mí hoy hizo otro año de que mi hermana murió, esa vez… −la voz de Nico se quebró− estás fechas son horribles para mí, pero hoy no he logrado pensar casi nada en mi hermana.

Will escuchó que Nico lloraba dándose la vuelta lo abrazó.

−Está bien, Nico, cosas malas pasan y no podemos evitarlas, claramente no puedo decirte nada para hacerte sentir mejor, todas las personas que amamos estás destinadas a morir, es algo inevitable, no sé qué podría hacer por ti.

−Has hecho más que suficiente –Nico correspondió el abrazo− no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste que este fuera uno de los mejores días que he pasado en los últimos años.

−Entonces puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

−Gracias.

El hijo de Hades se quedó dormido en sus brazos, el rubio no tardó en dormir también.

Will despertó sólo, bajo a buscar a Nico pero no lo encontró en ningún lado, se sintió solo y triste a la vez; se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, deprimido se sentó en el sofá de la sala, posiblemente se había excedido el día anterior con él, su objetivo había sido evitar que siguiera triste pero conociendo al hijo de Hades debería de saber que el límite del chico era muy corto.

−Debería de disculparme cuando lo vea –el simple hecho de pensar que la siguiente vez que podría ver a Nico sería hasta la primavera sólo logró entristecerlo más.

En la mesa de centro estaba la figura de Hades, Will la tomó con curiosidad. Nunca le preguntó sobre ella.

−Fue el último regalo de mi hermana –se sobresaltó al notar que Nico estaba a un lado de él, cuando volteó a verlo el pelinegro seguía con el abrigo blanco, pero ahora traía un regalo en sus brazos, su espada en la cintura y un gorro navideño en su cabeza.

−¿De dónde salió eso?

−El gorro me lo dio Jason cuando fui por mi espada, el regalo es para ti, pasaré navidad aquí, después de todo.

−Yo no tengo nada para ti –comentó avergonzado cuando se levantó.

El pelinegro dejó el regalo bajo el árbol, el sanador vio una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se acercó a él, como si tuviera un buen recuerdo al hacerlo. Nico se levantó.

−Un abrazo podría ser un buen inicio.

Sin dudarlo el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

 **Gracias especiales (espero que lean esto) a:**

 **MagicAi: Mil gracias por tus constantes comentarios en todos los fic**

 **Al buen leo beta: amigo ojalá leas esto, debido a que no tienes una cuenta no pude responder tus últimos comentarios, pero los tomé muy en cuenta, mil gracias por las críticas.**

 **Aoki: gracias por los constantes comentarios en Sin corazón**

 **También tomo muy en cuenta a todos los demás que me han comentado (Lectio, Kanashi59, NefilimMestiza, Sakura Hecate también fueron constantes en sus comentarios), sus comentarios y apoyo siempre alegran mi vida, mil gracias, felices fiestas que la pasen muy bien.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, hasta el próximo año. (En este Fandom, que aún tengo una actualización para otros)**


End file.
